Aegon Baratheon
Prince Aegon Baratheon, also known as The Old Prince, Curse of Usurper, and later on, Aegon the Stormdragon, after the Battles for Dragonstone and Blackwater Bay, is a major POV character in all seasons and books. Member of House Baratheon and a younger twin brother to Joffrey Baratheon, he is the only trueborn son of Robert Baratheon and Cersei Lannister, born with prominent features of both Baratheon and Targeryen Houses, much to rage of Robert and his wife. Through most of his life, Aegon had struggled with prejudice, hatred and disgust towards him from his parents and brother. He was very often compared to Rhaegar Targeryen and his father, two mortal enemies, and while those that didn't know him believed him to be more Targeryen, those that truly knew of him never doubted that he was Robert Baratheon's true son, despite his looks, which at first seemed like a combination of Targeryen and Baratheon looks, and later became more Targeryen alike. At age of 5, he was sent away from King's Landing to Casterly Rock, to be fostered by Tywin Lannister, as a possible heir to House Lannister. Whilst in Lannisport, he was taken captive by Euron Greyjoy, during Sack of Lannisport and beginning of Greyjoy Rebellion. As a prisoner and slave of Balon Greyjoy, Aegon endured many months of abuse, torment and tortures, leading to his ashen colored hair to turn completely grey. After the rebellion and return to King's Landing, Aegon became a squire to Ser Barristan Selmy, Lord Commander of Kingsguard. Under his gruiling and harsh tutorage, Aegon developped great skills as a swordsman, being an equal to Jaime Lannister at age of 13. By the time he reached 17 years of age, Aegon was considered to be one of the best swordsmen and warrior, along with being recognized for his excellent strategic and tactical vision, which he developped and honed while serving in Golden Company under assumed name of Aerion Waters, Bastard of Dragonstone, during his self-imposed exile from age of 14 to 16. Soon after he was found out, he travelled to Dorne and, soon after arriving, married to Rhaenyra Martell, a legitimized bastard daughter of Doran Martell and his paramour from Volantis. The marriage, despite cementing the loyalty of Dorne, wasn't taken well by the court, especially by the King and Queen, but soon after arriving to King's Landing, Robert and Aegon had managed to reconcile. Robert finally ackwnoledged Aegon, after witnessing his character, absolute love and loyalty to Rhaenyra and how he was ready to kill for her, much like Robert for Lyanna, as his son and gave his blessings to his son and new daughter-in-law. By the time books start, he is 17 years old and has a son with wife, Lyonel Baratheon, and a bastard with Nymeria Sand, named Daeron Waters. After death of Joffrey Baratheon, Aegon was crowned as King Aegon of House Baratheon, First of his Name, King of the Andals, Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of Seven Kingdoms, Protecter of the Realm and Defender of the Faith. '''By the end of his reign, he was known as '''Aegon the Defender. Appearance, Character and History Aegon, much like Robert in youth, is tall, broad in shoulders and mascular, with a body built for a warrior. He is in near perfect physical form, as noted by Ser Barristan Selmy, with Aegon being able to armwrestle with Smalljon Umber and win. Aegon, despite his grey hair and slightly pale skin, is very handsome, considered to be on par, if not even more handsome, than Jaime Lannister. His dark purple eyes are said to look right into a soul of person, and enchant any and all ladies. His body is strong, mascular, and is covered in several scars from battles, with his back being covered near completely in slashing scars, which he obtained from being whipped on by Balon Greyjoy at age of 5, and by Ser Ilyn Payne at age of 14. Due to his height, masculinity and looks, by the time he was 12, Aegon already looked like a young adult, and now seems to be in his mid-twenties, despite being younger. Stannis believes that Aegon looks like his brother in youth, while Maester Cressen commented on near identical looks of Aegon with his first namesake, Aegon the Conqueror. According to Olenna Tyrell, Aegon looks like a prince, she wishes she could've married in her youth. For his soldiers and warriors, Aegon inspires absolute loyalty and respect, while enemies fear him. He usually wears black and white, along with blue garments, minimal on details, but expensive. In battle, he at first wore a light plate armor with chainmail, grey in color, with an open helm and blue coat, similar to that of Kingsguards. After the Battle for Dragonstone, Aegon found obtained Aegon I's armored shirt, made of black Valyrian scales, which he took to wearing in all future battles, with an all black chainmail, and his blue coat. In battles and outside of it, Aegon carries a Valyrian longsword Blackfyre, which he managed to obtain during his time with Golden Company, while campaigning against pirates of Stepstones. Despite Aegon being ready to give the sword away, Myles Toyne allowed Aegon to keep it, claiming that there were no more Blackfyres, nor Targeryens worthy of it, so he has earned it. Aegon's personal sigil is a white dragon on blue field, holding a blacksword in his claws. Due to his appearance and his parents' hatred for Targeryens, and later each other, Aegon grew up in the atmosphere of animosity and fear for his own life. He was a quiet, untrusting and even fearful child, trusting very few people, which included Jon Arryn, who took a pity to an innocent boy, Barristan Selmy, who acted like a grandfather to the boy, Jaime Lannister, despite his sister's hatred, loved the boy as if he was his own, over his bastard children, and Myra Lantell, his mother's handmaiden, who fed Aegon from her breast after his born and practically raised him alongside her own son and Aegon's future closest friend, Jason Lantell. According to Myra, despite his frightened nature, Aegon always possessed a bright mind and a very strong for a child body. By the time he was four, he already knew how to read, thanks to her. Unfortunately, he was also scorned by his parents, especially by Cersei, who knew that Aegon was of Robert and not Jaime, and had even tried to have the boy killed in his crib, but it come to be, thanks to Jaime's intervention. When he was 5 years of old, he was sent away to Tywin Lannister, who had hopped to raise Aegon as his heir, but just a day before his arrival to Casterly Rock, having stopped for the night at Lannisport, Aegon was abducted as a prisoner and thrall by Euron Greyjoy in wake of Greyjoy Rebellion. Aegon had suffered countless torments, tortures, abuses, nearly killing him, and even drowned beneath the tidal waves as a sacrifice. By the end he went completely grey, lost all of his baby fat, seemed to have completely lost sense of fear, as he no longer cowered in fear before his parents and brother. Instead, Aegon had resolved to stop fearing and survive no matter what, live against all odds and let none be his master. He also devellopped an extreme hatred for Ironborn, reavers, pirates, slavers and, especially notable, Balon and Euron Greyjoys. This hatred nearly drove Aegon to kill Balon's sole surviving son, Theon, during the sparring match in Winterfell. After his release and return to King's Landing, Barristan Selmy took the boy under his wing and became his mentor. It was under him that Aegon started to become who he is today. Aegon grew to be strong-willed, stubborn, determined and rarely compirimised. Aegon, as a Baratheon, possesses their legendary temper and was known to be prone to anger very easily, especially by Joffrey, his twin brother. Towards those that he cared and love, Aegon was affectionate, loyal and caring, treating his surrogate mother with love and care, and also caring deeply for Tommen and Myrcella, whom he often protected from Joffrey. Jason Lantell was his closest friend and remains to this day, being one of the few people whom Aegon listened to back then. He was also very interested in learning more, compensating his loneliness through books and learning. While he was hot-blooded and even considered ill-tempered, he was able to be kind and gentle to others, and most often was to other people. This did earn him love of a young Melissa Blackwood, for whom he fell at age of 14. His temper, newfound courage, uncompromising attitude and even relations with Melissa Blackwood had eventually caused Joffrey to grow increasingly jealous and hateful towards his brother, which led to Joffrey to order Hound to rape and Melissa, and leave her in his brother's quarters. This later resulted in Melissa's suicide and Aegon nearly killing Joffrey, when he literally held his brother by collar over the inner courtyard, while they were on top of the battlements, with Aegon almost choking Joffrey for answers. This act didn't go unpunished, and his parents subjected him to fifteen whip strikes, with most of court looking horrified at this, Joffrey laughing, Cersei smirking, Jaime and Barristan unable to watch without tears, Renly throwing up, Varys and Stannis flinching at each strike, and Jon Arryn begging Robert to stop. Aegon spent two weeks recovering from this, and when he finally recovered, he has had enough of it all and decided to leave Westeros forever. In two years that Aegon had spent in Essos with Golden Company as Aerion Waters, he fully matured as a man. He learned to control his anger and keep his fury in check, resulting in him literally "owning his fury". Along with that, his stubborness became a determination, one that still defies him to this day. Whilst serving in Golden Company, Aegon learned to be practical, calculating, observant and cunning. Aegon had mastered the arts of secrecy, reading people and judging their character. He learned to channel his inner fury into completion of his tasks and this quickly led to him becoming a notable member of Golden Company, which resulted in Aegon becoming a lieutenant under Jon Connington by the end of his first year, one of youngest in history. He also developped a very close friendship with Haegon Rhaegonyon, a bastard of noble lady from Lys and a salt dornishman, possibly Oberyn Martell, who served as a commander of scouts. Aegon had learned to earn respect of people around him through actions and was capable of inspiring. He also learned to find ways to make people trust him, becoming an elegant and eloquent charmer. He also developped an interest in Lys' wines, culture of Free Cities, and also an interest in women of Valyrian descent. According to Jon Connington, he knew who Aerion really was, but instead of son of Robert, he saw a ghost of Rhaegar and his son, Aegon. The two were very close, with Jon knighting Aegon and later keeping him as his righthand man when he became Captain-General of Golden Company. Aegon had fully matured in his exile, and even had made plans to either retire with his earnings in Lys, starting a trading company, or to become a Captain-General later on. During his time as a sellsword of Golden Company, Aegon fought other sellswords, Dothraki blood riders, pirates of Stepstones and even Euron Greyjoy, killing the man through hanging him by raising his sail. During same time, Aegon obtained Blackfyre, Targaryen's Valyrian sword, lost during the War of the Ninepenny Kings in Disputed lands. In two years that Aegon was with Golden Company, he partaken in over a hundred battles and killed about the same number of men. During his second year of service in Golden Company, Aegon was discovered to be alive by Varys, with Jaime Lannister and Barristan Selmy being sent after him. Despite all of Company and Connington himself being ready to defend their brother-in-arms, Aegon elected to go himself, later stating that he didn't want to cause more trouble to his friends and comrades. He now understood that even with his wishes, his life still was in hands of Westeros and Iron Throne, so he decided to go back, with his closest friend Haegon also coming along. Whilst on his return, he travelled from Lys to Dorne, he visited Water Gardens and Sunspear, experiencing the hospitality of House Martell and meeting Doran Martell, Arianne Martell, Oberyn Martell and his paramour with all his bastard daughters. Despite a seemingly cold hospitality and hostility, Aegon managed to warm the Martells up to himself and was received as good friend. While he was courted by Tyene Sand and Arianne Martell, Aegon actually took intial interest in Nymeria, who also was interested in him, which led to her becoming his paramour. However, while in Sunspear, he met Doran's second daughter, legitimized bastard of his paramour, Rhaenyra Martell, who's fiery personality, strong character and wilfulness, along with beauty of a Valyrian woman, made Aegon truly fall for her and later became his wife and mother of his son. After that, Aegon completely ignored other women, staying loyal to only Rhaenyra and Nymeria, who also was loyal to him alone afterwards. When he returned to the capitol, he was coldly received, and his father had even threatened to kill his son's wife. Aegon, instead of cowering in fear or lashing out in anger, merely replied in such a way, that no one even dared to threaten him again. In private, he and his father had a very lengthy and hard talk, with both admitting to their faults, and with Robert finally recognizing Aegon as his real son and accepting him. In the following year, Aegon put his gained skills and knowledge to good use, with Aegon reforming Gold Cloaks into an effective fighting force, exposing Baelish's schemes and ending his life personally. He became a symbol of King's justice, with none escaping Aegon's righteous fury, including Gregor Clegane and Amory Lorch. Aegon has also grown into a respected and beloved Prince, with many seeing him as someone far more worthy of the Iron Throne. Aegon's relations with his mother only soured, even though she made every effort now to be close with him, which resulted in Aegon only further distancing himself from her. With Joffrey, their animocity only further deepened, with Crown Prince feeling completely overshadowed and inferior to Aegon. Joffrey had tried to harm Nymeria and Rhaenyra through Hound, but it only resulted in Hound's disappearance and later emergence as a corpse. Joffrey had tried blaming Aegon for this action, but it only resulted in punishment for Crown Prince when he blabbered about him sending Hound after Aegon's wife and paramour. His actions have resluted in Tywin Lannister trying to limit actions of Aegon and even chastising him in private for ruining the reputation of Lannister House. Aegon, in responce, merely stated that House Lannister has no reputation, only animosity, fear and deep hatred of all, even their own bannermen, and that while Tytos Lannister had managed to make Lannisters into a laughing stock, it was Tywin Lannister that destroyed whatever respect there was for them. Tywin felt greatly insulted by these statements and had tried forcing Aegon to submit to his will, Aegon merely smirked and remarked, that Old Lion of Casterly may appear powerful, but his power is only present, for as long as there is someone who doesn't stand up to him and put him in his place. Aegon eventually turned out to be correct, as later on, most of Westerlands' lords grew to respect and admire Aegon, while also stopping fearing Tywin as much. He also manages to make good friends with Kevan Lannister and bond with his uncle Tyrion Lannister. By the time Aegon and Joffrey turned 17, Rhaenyra gifted him with their first child, Lyonel Baratheon, with Nymeria following suit a couple of months later, giving birth to Daeron Waters. Aegon is very affectionate and loving towards his sons, having learned what bad parentage does to children. Unlike most lords, he treats his natural son with Nymeria equally to his legal son with Rhaenyra and insults towards them are among the few things now, that can infuriated Aegon to the point of being ready to kill people without hesitation. He was present during the funeral of Jon Arryn, who's death he found to be extremely suspicious. During his visit in Winterfell, Aegon has shown himself as a respectful guest, being gracious and respecting to House Stark and its bannermen, making quick friends with Robb, Jon, Bran, Arya and several other people. He has no trouble with bastards, and has actually encouraged Jon Snow to instead of seeking life at the Wall to venture to Essos and serve make a name himself there. He gaine respect of Ned Stark, but his relations are soured by Aegon's animosity and hatred towards Theon, which showed in their spar, where Aegon nearly killed him with a blunt sword. Another moment that soured their relations was Lady Catelyn's attitude towards Aegon's paramour and natural son, which resulted in Aegon, his wife, paramour and children, leaving Winterfell earlier than intended. While in King's Landing, Aegon effectively became a Regent of the Iron Throne and acting Hand of the King, managing the situation in the realm while also finally repaying the debts of Crown to Iron Bank. When Ned Stark arrives and assumes the office, Aegon assumes his previous office of Commander of City Watch and proves to northern lord to be a very effecient and dutiful man, keeping peace and order during the Tourney of the King's Hand. While Ned and Aegon maintain professional relations, after Tyrion is captured, Aegon effectively sides with his mother's family, remaining loyal to the Crown. By the time campaign in Riverlands starts, Aegon leaves King's Landing for Westerlands, reconciling with Tywin, who, reluctantly, recognizes Aegon's experience and makes him Jaime's second-in-command, which, fortunately, saves Jaime from capture during Battle in Whispering Woods and saves the majority of Lannister army besieging the Riverrun. Tywin, recognizing Aegon's full extent as commander and warrior, makes him the acting Hand of the King, with Jaime and Tyrion being effectively under his command, sending him back to King's Landing. Throughout the War of the Five Kings, Aegon proves himself as a politcally savvy and ruthlessly cunning man, quickly bringing to heel his mother, brother and all of their supporters. He uses nearly every avaliable advantage and resource he has to win, such as making High Septon excommunicate publically Stannis Baratheon from Faith of the Seven as a heretic, which alienates his only remaining supporters and stumps down his claim to the Iron Throne. Aegon makes full usage of Crownlands' levies and forces, using them to make a daring and desicive attack on Dragonstone, capturing it, along with Stannis' family and his fleet, blocking him from sea and securing it. Aegon's resourcefulness, ruthlessness and commanding abilities ensure the victory in Battle of Blackwater Bay, before the relief force arrives. After the Battle, Aegon's influence is significantly deminished, and unfortunately, death of Nymeria during childbirth, along with their stillborn daughter, greatly affects Aegon and he becomes isolated from most affairs and duties, with Rhaenyra being able to bring him back to his more normal self. Between the victory at Blackwater Bay and marriage of Joffrey and Margeary Tyrell, Aegon's relations with his mother's family deteriorate further, and he finds himself used as a tool by Tywin Lannister. He also grows increasingly more suspicious of Lannisters, along with deaths of his father, Ned Stark's imprisonment and Jon Arryn's death, leading to Aegon discovering the truth about Jaime and Cersei, as well his half-siblings. Along with that, he also finds about his mother's part in deaths of his paramour and daughter, leading to Aegon becoming vengeful towards them. After Aegon learns that it was Tywin Lannister who ordered her death, Aegon completely breaks away from Lannisters and begins plotting his revenge and his own acsension to the Iron Throne in order to deal with House Lannister properly. Abilities As a warrior, Aegon is among the very best in Westeros, being considered equal to Barristan Selmy and even compared to late Arthur Dayne, the legendary Sword of the Morning. Despite his strong build, Aegon is quick on his feet and moves quickly, easily finding and exploiting weak spots of his opponents. He makes usage of his enviroment, ready to play dirty and dishonorably, but he fights to kill. He is also a compitent spearman, having learned to use spear in Golden Company with great effeciency. Aegon has fought and defeated more than his fair share of experienced enemies, such as Stannis Baratheon, Gregor Clegane, Amory Lorch, Euron Greyjoy, Loras Tyrell and even Jaime Lannister. As a commander, Aegon has proven his mettle in Essos as a seargent and lieutenant of Golden Company, having led men in vanguard and many battles. Aegon is capable of quickly determining the tide of battle and inspiring men into one. As a strategist, Aegon is perhaps one of the best in Westeros, possessing a clear and sharp mind on details, advantages, disadvantages and character of enemy and loyal commanders. Aegon, unlike most lords of Westeros, is fully prepared to use every avaliable tactic and strategy at his disposal, making the most of his resources and situation, being able to find advantages where there is seemingly none. He also learns on his mistakes, and never believes considers his enemies inferior to him. Such characteristics have made Aegon into one of the most dangerous commanders, one that understands his opponents through their character and predicts their actions. Tyrion Lannister considers Aegon to be as good commander as his first namesake, Aegon I Targeryen. Along with that, Aegon is also politically educated and very observant, able to utilize many resources some would not even think about. He is very knowledgable on many subjects, including poisons from his paramour Nymeria, history of nearly all Targeryen Kings and pretenders, history of Valyria, Essos, Free Cities and more. After he returned to Westeros, Aegon made great use of his own network of spies, assassins and informants, with Varys admitting that Aegon makes a very compitent spymaster. This same network had revealed to Aegon the corruption of Petyr Baelish and led to him being executed. By the time he is crowned, Aegon is already ackwnoledged as one of the best politicians and a far better King than his father and brother. Unlike Tywin Lannister, who commanded through fear and submission, Aegon made use of respect, knowledge and cunning, earning people's trust through actions and words. Olenna Tyrell believes Aegon to be a more dangerous politician then her. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Knights Category:House Baratheon Category:Sellsword Category:Ronin2106 Category:Prince Category:Kings Category:Golden Company